


Domesticity

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Pre-relationship) Destiel, Coffee Sharing, Cuddling in Bed, Fallen Cas (first time), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can't get to sleep. Dean helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

“You’re supposed to close your eyes, you know.” Dean told the fallen angel lying on the floor beside him. 

“I don’t like it, Dean. Sleep.” Castiel turned his blue eyes to the blond. 

“Makes you feel unguarded, huh?” Dean knew that feeling - though he had gotten used to it after years, him being a light sleeper eased that worry. 

The fallen angel still looked sad. 

“Come.” the hunter opened his arms, and Castiel shuffled the small distance to settle in the blond’s arms. 

Blue eyes met green. 

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around around the shorter man, and laid his head back down. When he noticed the man in his arms looked to be in a rather uncomfortable position, he gave the dark-haired man a slight shake. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Cas did just that, and, with minimal movement, settled himself comfortably, head resting on Dean’s shoulder. 

The didn’t talk after that, and the shorter man fell asleep fairly quickly - feeling safe within the blond’s arms. Dean took a while longer, but the warmth Cas was providing him, and his slow even breaths, eventually lulled the hunter into slumber. 

Sam found them like that the next morning, but said nothing so that he didn’t wake them - knowing his brother was a light sleeper. He snapped a quick photo on his cell, smiled fondly at the pair, then ventured into the kitchen to make coffee. 

When Dean and Cas walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later, Sam smirked at his elder brother, and handed Cas a cup of coffee. 

After the fallen angel had taken a sip, Dean plucked the mug from the shorter man’s hands, and drank some of it. 

A slight pout formed on Cas’ lips, but the corners of his mouth quirked up ever so slightly, and both Winchesters knew he wasn’t mad. Dean slung an arm around the man’s shoulder, guiding him into a seat at the small table. 

Sam couldn’t help but notice the way the pair were acting almost domestic, and he felt so happy that his brother had found someone so special to him - even if it was a - fallen - angel of the Lord.


End file.
